guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pongmei Valley
Description is an explorable area that is the passage point from Kaineng City to the Jade Sea and Echovald Forest. The cramped streets of Kaineng suddenly open up onto this green valley. In the west, the stone trees of the Echovald start to spring up, but the actual Jade shoreline cannot be seen from this area. The north of this valley is controlled by Kaineng City gangs, while the south is inhabited by the wildlife of the Echovald Forest and the Jade Sea. Exits Towns *Northwest: Maatu Keep *South-West: Tanglewood Copse *South-East: Boreas Seabed ''- Initially locked'' Neighbour Areas *North-East: Sunjiang District (explorable) ''- Locked until completion of Tahnnakai Temple (mission)'' Points / Objects of Interest *Statue of Grenth (Dead center of the zone) *Statue of Dwayna (Just outside Boreas Seabed) *Statue of Balthazar (Just outside Maatu Keep) *Statue of Melandru (Just outside Tanglewood Copse) Creatures Monsters *Afflicted ** 20 (26) Afflicted Warrior ** 20 (26) Afflicted Ranger ** 20 (26) Afflicted Monk ** 20 (26) Afflicted Necromancer ** 20 (26) Afflicted Mesmer ** 20 (26) Afflicted Elementalist ** 20 (26) Afflicted Assassin ** 20 (26) Afflicted Ritualist *Am Fah ** 20 (26) Am Fah Marksman ** 20 (26) Am Fah Healer ** 20 (26) Am Fah Necromancer ** 20 (26) Am Fah Assassin *Jade Brotherhood ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Knight ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Mesmer ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Mage ** 20 (26) Jade Brotherhood Ritualist *Kirin ** 23 (26) Stone Scale Kirin *Plants ** 23 (26) Undergrowth ** 28 (30) Island Guardian ** 24 (26) Dragon Moss *Wallows ** 24 (26) Rot Wallow *Wardens ** 19 (25) Warden of the Leaf *Yeti: ** 24 (26) Yeti ** 24 (26) Yeti ** 24 (26) Yeti Bosses * 28 (30) Arrahhsh Mountainclub (Battle Rage) - Yeti * 24 (30) Meynsang the Sadistic (Spike Trap) - Am Fah * 24 (30) Xuekao, the Deceptive (Assassin's Promise) - Am Fah * 24 (30) The Afflicted Hakaru (Weapon of Quickening) - Afflicted NPCs *Canthan Guard * 10 Kurzick Traveler * 10 Luxon Traveler * 15 Captain Temnok * 20 Giant Turtle * 20 Seaguard Lykaios * 10 Redemptor Karl (only during The Count's Daughter) * 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during The Convocation and City Under Attack) * 20 Danika (only during The Count's Daughter) * 15 Headmaster Greico (only during The Convocation) * 20 Brutus (only during The Count's Daughter) * 20 Sheena (only during The Count's Daughter) ** 20 Master Togo (only during The Convocation and City Under Attack) *Allies ** 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during The Count's Daughter and The Convocation) ** 20 Master Togo (only during The Convocation) *Vendors **Gong Mei (Merchant) **Zingyao (Weaponsmith) *Collectors: **Nicholas the Traveler (During the week of August 17th, 2009) **Luci Animals *Tiger *Reef Lurker (red) *Crane Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: Northwest, by Maatu Keep. *Dwayna: East, by Boreas Seabed (location). *Grenth: Center. *Lyssa: Northeast, by Sunjiang District (explorable). *Melandru: Southwest, by Tanglewood Copse. *Kurzick or Luxon Priest: Southwest, by Tanglewood Copse; east, by Boreas Seabed (location). Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 140-172 monsters in Hard Mode. category:Explorable areas (Factions) category:Kaineng City